Lo que paso antes de la Segunda explosión multiuni
by joya blanca
Summary: Precuela de ¿Un futuro feliz?, seis capitulos que explican ¿como paso ? ¿y por que paso? la segunda explosión que dio paso a ¿un futuro feliz?
1. Capitulo 1: Primer beso

Lo que paso antes de la Segunda explosión multiuniversal…

Next avengers: héroes Of. Tomorrow no me pertenece

Precuela de ¿Un futuro feliz?

Capitulo 1: Primer beso

Era el año 2017…

Habían pasado tan solo 5 días desde el desastre y la pequeña diosita soñaba con el último minuto en que había estado con sus padres…

* * *

-papi...Papi… ¡no me dejes!, ¡no me dejes!

Llorando se afirmo a su padre, este con seria estampa la alejo con suavidad.

-Así debe ser mi niña, no llores.

Su mami Sif, la abrazo y sin mirar atrás se fue…Mientras su papi le entregaba una espada.

-debes ser valiente mi niña… (La abrazo)….te prometo que algún día volveré por ti.

Thor se elevo a los cielos dejando a su unica hija enfrente del puente, que lleva a la nave avengers que estaba a punto de despegar.

-papi…papi… ¡no te vallas!, ¡no me dejes!... ¡papi!, ¡papi!..BUAAAAAAAAA.

Un viejo apareció corriendo…

-¿Quién eres tu?

-soy tony, un amigo de tu papá y me pidió que te cuidara.

Pronto un robot rojo, apareció saliendo de una pared…

-¡visión sobreviviste!, y…. ¿los demás sobrevivieron?

-negativo

Tragándose la pena, tony cargo a la niña junto a su espada adentro de aquel extraño lugar…

-tranquila diosita, todo estará bien…todo estará bien.

-¿Qué es esto?

-BUUAAAAAAAAA….BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Al escuchar el llanto de un bebe se dio cuenta que no estaba sola, también estaba un bebe pelinegro de ojos azules, un niño como de 1 año morenito y un chico pelirrojo /oji azul como de su edad…Todos traídos por una robot femenina...

-¡por odin!, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-el es pym, el es azari príncipe de wakanda, el es james rogers y yo soy yocasta… ¡a correr!

El singular grupo corrió por la larga rampa hasta la nave…

Siendo frenados por un grupo de robots, los adultos estaban a punto de sacrificarse para que los niños lograran llegar hasta la nave, fue en ese instante cuando llegaron marvel boy y marvel girl...

-¡sigan adelante, nosotros los detendremos!

-¡gracias Nathan y Jane!...les debo una.

El viejo guió al grupo hasta la nave, mientras el hijo de karla Sofen y la hija de Carol Danvers se sacrificaban….a unos cm un robot enemigo les lanzo una bomba, la ex esposa de ultron se interpuso para salvar a los niños…

El cuerpo de Yocasta quedo tan dañado, que tony trasfirió su memoria a la computadora de la nave/mansión para salvarla… mientras despegaban, la diosa de 2 años se aferro a su muñeca de Thor-girl...

-es el peor día de mí vida…. ¡desearía que solo fuera una pesadilla!

* * *

-hora de levantarse.

Al abrir los ojos se encontró con tony, que la sacudía suavemente para que se despertara...

-¿he?, ya aman…..ya amane.

-"ya amaneció", yep…a desayunar.

Después del desayuno se fue a caminar, se sentía tan solita, tan enojada, tan irritada, tan triste, tan insegura, tan no se que…

-tonto papá….tontas flores.

Si sus padres o tony le hubieran explicado lo que eran las rozas, si alguien le hubiera explicado que aunque no pueden herirla si pueden hacerla sentir dolor…

-¡AUCH!

Entonces no habría intentado desquitarse con ellas, aplastándolas con las manos.

-¡shif!…¡shif!...BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

James jugaba con sus muñecos del capitán América y la viuda negra, cuando escucho el llanto de la pequeña asgardiana, al lado de su ventana…

-¿estas bien?

-¡shif!...soy la hija de thor…. ¡shif!, no necesito ayuda de nadie.

El pequeño pelirrojo se compadeció de ella, y dando una voltereta triple mortal, llego hasta donde ella estaba...

-déjame ver.

-¡no!

-¡no seas tesatuda!...¡digo!...testaruda.

Al ver que su mano no estaba herida sino adolorida, recordó lo que mami que ahora esta en el cielo, hacia cuando el se pegaba contra algo….Le masajeo la manito y le dio un besito en la frente.

-¿mejor?

-he…ha…bueno….si.

La mini deidad se sorprendió, nunca en toda su vida alguien era tan atento con ella.

-te presto mi juguete, si dejas de llorar, ¿si?

El le paso su preciada figurita de su fallecido padre, mientras ella se acomodo en su pecho…Era la primera vez que la diosa se apoyaba en el mortal en momentos de necesidad, la primera y no la ultima.

Un año después...

-torunn.

-hm.

James Rogers y torunn Odinson de 3 años jugaban afuera, debajo de un árbol, en aquel paraíso tropical en donde Vivian.

-¿sabes por que los grandes se dan besos?

Ella dejo de jugar con su muñeca de thor-girl y pensó…

-nein….¡digo!...no…¿y tu?

-nop….vi a mi papi hacerlo una vez con mi mami.

-yo igual, con mi papi y mi mami… ¡puaj!...me dio veguenza…digo, vergüenza verlos…. ¿y si le preguntamos a Tony?

-no creo, esta ocupado.

Una leve brisa se sintió, a unos metros de ellos estaban Azari de 2 de años recolectando conchitas en la orilla del lago y Pym de 1 año en el arenero haciendo un castillo de arena…

-james…. ¿y si lo averiguamos?

-¿como?

-mmmm… ¿con un besito?

-ya.

Con toda inocencia dejaron sus juguetes de lado, uniendo sus labios en un tímido beso…Sin comprender el ¿por que? Se separaron sonrojados.

-¿y james? ¿Qué sentiste?

-sentí algo en mi pancita, fue agradable.

-yo también lo sentí.

-¿quieres otro?

-siiiiiii.

Estaban a punto de seguir con los besitos, cuando Pym les lanzo su cubeta, la cual ellos lograron evitar con éxito.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-es que quiria ver algo, azari.

-¿Qué?

-¿Quién eu más fuerte?

-¡SOY YO!... (Gritaron Rogers y Odinson al unísono)… ¡TU NO LO ERES, YO LO SOY!

-¡YO SOY MÁS PODEROSA QUE TU!

-¡NO ES CIERTO!

-¡SI ES CIERTO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!

-¡QUE SI!

-¡QUE NO!..¡QUE NO!... ¡QUE NOOOO!

-¡QUE SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Molesta tomo su espada de madera siendo frenada por el escudo de juguete de james…

-¡admítelo, soy mejor que tu, mortal!

-¡jamás!

-¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí?!...james, torunn a sus habitaciones ahora.

La rubia y el pelirrojo se fueron a sus habitaciones…

-je je

-tu también pym….tu también azari.

-¿he?, ¿Por qué?

-si tony….vamos Pym.

Pym con dificultad se achico volando hasta su habitación y azari dando saltitos de gatito llego a la suya.

-¡Huf!... ¿que bicho les habrá picado?, por lo menos paso solo una vez.

Lo que tony no sabia es que vendrían 12 años de peleas idénticas…

12 años después…

-imbecil…. ¿Por que tenían que ser las cosas de esta manera?

-te odio….te odio….te odio.

-¿Por qué siempre te haces la heroína?... ¿Por siempre debes ser tan…?... ¿por que no nos dejas ayudarte?... ¿por que tenias que ir tu?...te odio.


	2. Capitulo 2: Sentimiento Idiota

Capitulo 2: Sentimiento idiota.

-idiota…idiota…idiota.

Era todo lo que james de 14 años podía decir con las manos sobre la cara, en su dormitorio…

Lleno de rabia, tristeza y otras cosas más…

Con ganas de golpear las paredes en un intento de desahogo…

-idiota…imbecil….estupido.

Al fin y al cavo la razón de todos sus problemas era torunn...

Pasaron 12 años, 12 años donde el pudo decirle que….

12 años en que solo se preocupo de combatir con ella, de discutir con ella para no tener que admitir que el….todo por que querer reprimir ese sentimiento idiota que por como los criaron seria visto como "incesto"…

-idiota…estupido…bueno para nada.

Mordiéndose el labio, conteniéndose, sabiendo que ha perdido…

- estupido…. estupido…. Estupido.

Todo comenzó como un día cualquiera, ¿correcto?...fue cuando sonó aquella alarma...

Fue cuando los avengers de acero fueron liberados….que el propio james libero, torunn estaba asustada, sin "hermanos" ni tony cerca. El momento perfecto para decirlo…

-idiota, imbecil, estupido

¡PERO NO!, el pelirrojo solo se limito a darle ánimos….

Después el mismismo ultron apareció, secuestro a tony y se dieron cuenta de eso de que estaban en otro planeta era mentira, seguían en la nave, estacionada en el ártico además solo la mitad del mundo estaba bajo el dominio de ultron...

Fue en ultra city donde la rubia casi muere al darse cuenta que no era 100% inmortal y el pelirrojo ni si quiera la pudo proteger…

Eso no fue lo peor...o no, no, no fue cuando Francis, ojo de halcón, hawkeye apareció….

El pomposo arquero que no dejaba de llamar hermosa a torunn, mientras ella se sonrojaba y Rogers solo quería patear ese bronceado trasero…

¡Y para colmo le pregunta!..¿Si esta disponible?

Luego Francis le dio entender que solo quiere proteger a su pueblo, bla, bla, bla…

-idiota.

Al final los next avengers derrotaron a los avengers de acero, hulk derroto a ultron y la hija de thor se llevo los 2 pedazos de la malvada maquina al cielo…El pelirrojo grito su nombre, ella se dio la vuelta antes de irse para mirarlo y decir…"que quería mantener a salvo a su familia"…

Dándole (o por lo menos el pensó) un pequeño mensaje que sobretodo quería mantenerlo a salvo a el…

-imbecil.

El pelirrojo sintió un dolor más allá de la muerte…

Un dolor que si fuera tangible lo mataría….en ese instante el pensó...

* * *

_-_maldita torunn.

-¿Por qué tengo que sentir esto?

-imbecil…. ¿Por que tenían que ser las cosas de esta manera?

-te odio….te odio….te odio.

-¿Por qué siempre te haces la heroína?... ¿Por siempre debes ser tan…?... ¿por que no nos dejas ayudarte?... ¿por que tenias que ir tu?...te odio.

* * *

Tony lo reconforta, ahora james era el líder y un líder debe mantenerse calmo, dar esperanza, saber que hacer o por lo menos intentarlo…

-¿Por qué?

Fue en ese instante que con un rayo regreso a la tierra, con lágrimas en los ojos y su inmortalidad ganada, dijo que su padre les mandaba saludos, usando una armadura dorada que aumentaba su belleza…

Todos fueron a abrazarla, siendo James el primero…. ¿final feliz?... ¡PUES NO!..

-Idiota.

Ahora su nuevo "hermano, el mujeriego de hawkeye, le coquetea más a la chica de la armadura dorada, soldier boy no puede evitar enojarse y pym al darse cuenta de eso se ríe...

El pelirrojo no sabia que era peor… ¿sentir que lo que siente es incorrecto? O ¿que Francis barton sea su mejor amigo?

-idiota, imbecil, estupido….torunn tiene razón al preguntarme, ¿Por qué soy tan idiota?

Es por eso que cada insulto es para…para el mismo…

-¡huf!

Cansado de estar arto, furioso y molesto con el mismo, se acostó….Era todo lo que podía hacer, más ahora que debía guiar a su equipo, a su familia…

Por las noches en esa habitación que más parece vertedero…el podía desquitarse consigo mismo, tanto como quisiera…

Mientras se tapaba hasta la cabeza, decidió dejar los auto-insultos por un minuto y darse ánimos…

-puedes hacer esto, puedes con esto james.

Era cierto, si puedo acostumbrarse a ocultar lo que siente…puede con esto…

Al otro día sus hermanos estaban de pie junto a su cama...Como siempre...

-¿Qué tendrá james el día de hoy?... ¿la espada, el electro o el piquete?

-creo que le cederé mi turno a su majestad.

-oh no, otra vez.

El príncipe de wakanda concentro una pequeña descarga en la punta de su dedo, la cual traspaso a la piel del durmiente...

-AAAA.

James levanto su brazo esperando activar su escudo, solo ahí (al igual que 6 mañanas anteriores) se acordó que su padre robot lo descompuso.

-esta vez no vas a poder, lanzarme al agua.

-aaaa…. (Rascándose la cabeza se levanto)…hey pym, ¿Cuándo tendrá tony reparado mi escudo de energía?, con la ultima batalla contra los robots asesinos, el escudo que obtuve del Cáp. De acero se rompió.

-fiuuu….tony lo reparo hace 5 min, más resistente que el anterior y hasta se auto repara…pero debes ir con el después del desayuno, para que te enseñe a darle mantención y repararlo de ser necesario.

-bien.

Cuando todos iban saliendo, al notar que ojo de halcón no estaba entre ellos…

-¿Dónde esta Barton?...creí que estaría aquí, para decirle algún piropo a Torunn.

-yo creo que debe estar seduciendo alguna de las mujeres de su gente….sinceramente a mi no me interesa.

-¿entonces tu y el no están saliendo?

James se sonrojo, no podía ser más obvio, detestaba ser tan obvio…Torunn sin tomarle o medir la importancia del asunto contesto…

-yo jamás saldría con alguien como el.

-¿de verdad?...las chicas dicen que es muy romántico y caballero.

-Mi Padre siempre me advirtió del tipo de hombre que son los arqueros.

-aja.

-vístete, tony llamo a una asamblea.

Cuando al fin quedo solo, no pudo evitar sonreír al colocarse su famosa chaqueta...

Cualquiera pensaría que, ahora que tiene el camino" disponible" james aprovecharía ser más romántico, más atento con torunn.

Ahora que Francis prefería seducir a las mujeres de su grupo….tirándole un piropo a la asgardiana, de vez en cuando…

Pero por la situación en la que estaban, los temores y prejuicios internos…Ninguno de los dos hizo nada, ninguno se atrevió...

La vida familiar siguió igual, sin nunca decirlo, sin nunca admitirlo, solo dando pequeñas señales de que algo hay y nada más.

2 años después...

-estupida, idiota.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota?


	3. Capitulo 3: ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE AM

Capitulo 3: ¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE AMO?!

Torunn de 16 años encerrada en el baño de damas, de la academia de Avengers.

-estupida, idiota.

-¿Por qué tiene que ser así?

-¿Por qué tiene que ser tan idiota?

2 años habían pasado, 2 años de lucha contra las maquinas, 2 años en que ella perdió su armadura o mejor dicho vendió para poder sobrevivir…

Y tuvo que regresar a la armadura tecnológica (esta vez con un guantelete que le llegaba hasta el hombro), 2 años en donde tuvo muchas estancias a solas con el, muchas oportunidades de decirle…

-idiota, james eres un idiota.

Resumiendo….Ultron regreso a la tierra, conquisto el planeta entero y se enfrentó a un tal Kang por el control del espacio/ tiempo, ultron gano y como consecuencia ellos vivían el mismo día una y otra vez…

Las paradojas hechas en tierra 555326 no se resolvieron correctamente, por lo que casi colapsaran el tiempo espacio, por lo que el presente, pasado y futuro de todo fue destruido, excepto el fututo de los next y el pasado de 616…La primera explosión Multiuniversal…

Hulk con la inteligencia de banner mando a kang por ayuda a tierra 616…a buscar la ayuda de los avengers específicamente…

-imbecil… ¡shif!

Un pequeño grupo llego ahí (Iron Man, Capitán América, Wolverine y Protector_)_ losnext avengers los confundieron con androides_,_ atacándolos hasta que el viejo hulk y tony llegaron, explicándoles todo...

Los avengers los ayudaron viajando en el tiempo, en el momento previo a la batalla, diciéndole a ultron lo que pasaba si ganaba…

-una estupidez, tras otra… ¿Por qué debe ser así?

Ultron les dijo que el ganaría de todos modos...

-si claro como no…..soy una tonta, tonta, tonta… ¡shif!...tonta.

Los avengers regresaron a su época (no se sabe si recuerdan algo del viaje o no)…

Ultron se dio cuenta de la importancia de la realidad y perdió…fue cuando kang (ahora inmortus) mato a tony y a Hulk…Por lo menos aún tenían a yocasta, visión y betty...

-idiota…sin honor.

Los next se vengaron matándolo…Fue cuando gracias a los cambios hechos que aquí las cosas se volvieron lo suficientemente estables para que se fundara la Academia de Avengers y ellos decidieron asistir…. ¿buena idea?... ¡ERROR!

Aquí conocieron a Spider-girl (may parker) y a….

-la reina de todas las p###...eso es seguro.

Wild Thing (rina logan), una aprovechada que le puso las garras encima a James…

-maldita hija de ####.

Comenzaron a salir, James se veía feliz más feliz que nunca….Torunn en muchos años volvió a sentirse sola…. ¿eso es lo peor?... ¡ERROR OTRA VEZ!

Francis se enamoro de esa "cosa", a tal punto que se la "arrebato" a james…El se molesto (con ambos) pero al final siguieron como amigos #….Torunn esperaba, ella soñaba que las palabras "te quiero" salieran de los labios del pelirrojo para ella…jamás paso…

-tonta, estupida, idiota.

Ahora encerrada en uno de los baños de damas, la unica forma en que puede desahogarse sin invocar una marea de truenos que acabe con ultra city, es encerrarse aquí y decirse insultos…

-¿Por qué tuve que ser tan inocente?...el no me quiere... ¡shif!...nunca me quiso.

Ella trato de olvidarlo saliendo con su medio hermano de tierra 8342, el hijo de steve Rogers y Sharon Carter , Steve Jr, que llego accidentalmente aquí por un desfasé temporal….

-¿Por qué no evite que se fuera?...tonta, tonta.

Ese chico rubio, era tan dulce, tan respetuoso, siempre tenía una sonrisa o un detalle para ella, sus únicos defectos era que estaba obsesionado con ser el soldado perfecto y ser el patriota ideal, por lo que se levantaba a la 1:00 de la mañana para saludar a la bandera de un país ahora inexistente….

Pero ella no lo amaba y el al final tuvo que regresar a su mundo…

-¿torunn?..Tok…tok….tok… ¿estas ahí?

-¿may?

La asgardiana se seco las lagrimas, llorando en el baño por un chico…no era el estilo de los asgardianos y mucho menos de un guerrero valiente…

-vamos abre la puerta…tok…tok…no puedes pasar todo el día encerrada en el baño.

-vete, déjame sola.

-son las 14:40 hrs…..el profesor se va a molestar si llegamos tarde otra vez.

-¡LARGATE!

Un rayo a lo lejos acompaño la pataleta de la rubia…La castaña ya no sabia que hacer para sacarla de ese baño, sin que le de un derechazo que la mande a la luna o la electrocute…Algo que su telaraña no podía hacer, era salvarla de morir a rayazos...

-ve a clases, yo me encargo.

Al darse vuelta se encontró con una pelirroja enmascarada….Era ginny Stark, la nieta de tony stark y Pepper de tierra 113500, llegada aquí por el mismo desfasé que trajo a Steve Jr..

-¿segura?

-yep….déjame esto a mi.

May dejo sola a la chica de 21, que tratando de curar sus quemaduras faciales con la tecnología de su abuelo de este mundo, termino con la apariencia de una chica de 15 con quemaduras faciales…

La chica de ciencia se quito la mascara además cerro la puerta de la entrada, luego se sentó despreocupadamente en el lavabo, apoyando la espalda en el espejo...

-a ver diosa, tu y yo sabemos que así no es torunn la hija de thor.

La deidad guardo silencio...

-mmmm déjame adivinar, todo este asunto es culpa del capi…. ¿verdad?

-puede ser.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas esto guardado?

-14 años.

-¿14 años?, ¡oh no que patético! Ja ja ja ja ja.

Torunn furiosa salio de un puertazo del baño...

-¡NO TE RIAS STARK!

-oh valla, al fin te dignaste a salir.

Con cara triunfadora saco algo parecido a un control remoto...

-bien diosa, ya que el no te lo dice….se lo vas a decir a el.

-no puedo…yo…yo….no puedo.

-si puedes solo no quieres…..tienes 10 min para decírselo o mi dulce y ultra genial voz gritara por una grabación a toda ultra city… ¡TORUNN AMA A JAMES!

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!

Con una amplia sonrisa burlona, apretó el botón del aparato que tenia en sus manos...

-el tiempo corre.

La diosa del trueno sonrojada a más no poder, agarro de la polera a la mortal y con su espada la amenazo...

-¡tienes 1min para apagarlo o te corto la cabeza!

-no quiero y aunque quisiera…. (Se subió de hombros)…no puedo, el capi se entera de lo que sientes por el hoy, si o si.

- Freudenmädchen

Lanzo al piso a la pelirroja y se fue volando…

-¡auch!... (Se levando acariciándose el trasero)…esto me gano por tratar de ayudarla... ¡Auch!... ¡mi pobre trasero!...a este paso voy a tener que construirme una armadura como la de mi abuelo.

Se coloco la mascara y abrió la puerta de entrada del baño…

-…mmm, tal vez plateada tipo maquina de guerra con diseños electro de color negro, es más cool.

Mientras tanto en el sótano de la nave...

-¿Por qué me tenia que tocar a mi?

Ya que el profesor había cancelado la clase, James (por petición de visión) termino organizando ese oscuro lugar...

-siempre creí que yo era desorganizado, tony me gano.

En eso estaba cuando apareció torunn, parecía nerviosa...

-¿Qué pasa?

-yo…..este…..yo….ejem….tu, yo este….yo.

-¿Qué?

Sus manos le sudaban, el corazón le latía a mil y los minutos pasaban…

-¿torunn?, ¿te sientes bien?

Nunca en toda su vida se había sentido tan nerviosa….estaba casi segura que desde el punto de vista del oji azul debía verse patética, la guerrera más fuerte, valiente y noble de los next, comportándose como una niñita nerviosa y llorona…

-este…yo…..yo….

¡La guinda de la torta!, se puso tan nerviosa que sus nervios de acero no lo aguantaron, termino desmayada en el piso...

-¡HEY!... ¡TORUNN!... ¡TORUNN!..¡¿PUEDES OÍRME?! ..¡TORUNN!

-¿he?... ¿que paso?

Al abrir los ojos estaba entre los brazos de james, ella se sonrojo, nunca lo había visto tan preocupado...

-¿te preocupaste por mi?

-claro tonta, siempre he estado preocupado por ti.

Ahora el sonrojado era el….el sonrojo paso rápido y la ayudo a levantarse…Ella quiso intentar mantenerse en pie pero se resbalo y termino en los brazos de Rogers…

-¿estas bien?

-si….solo me resbale, el piso esta húmedo.

El la dejo en pie y dándole espalda, como si nada siguió en lo que estaba…

-¿ya te vas?, tengo mucho que hacer y no puedo perder el tiempo contigo.

Luego de terminar de hacer el inventario, sin tomar en cuenta a la diosa que estaba parada enfrente de el, comenzó a darle mantención a su escudo, una vez echo esto dándole aún la espalda, comenzó a caminar hasta la salida...

Ella furiosa lo volteo para que pudiera verla a los ojos, también lo agarro con una mano elevándolo del piso, sosteniéndolo de la chaqueta (ahora sin mangas, conservando todo lo demás igual que hace dos años)

-¡¿NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE TE AMO?!

-¿QUEEEEE?

Los 10 min pasaron, en toda la ciudad se escucho en lugar de "torunn ama a james", se escucho "para una pareja especial" luego se escucho el viejo tema Gomenasai de T.A.T.U...

Justo como estaban, la asgardiana le dio un beso.

Mientras que en las afueras de la ciudad…

-¡guao!... ¿como le habrá ido a torunn? , por lo menos a mi me fue bien…gracias a mi intelecto, no me costo nada hacer esta armadura, ahora…. ¡aprobar la velocidad turbo!

La chica riéndose alcanzo velocidad de mach 3 pasando a velocidad de F-16, haber heredado la inteligencia de tony Stark tenia sus ventajas.

* * *

# La historia de los 2 años después realmente paso, en el comic…la inclusión de ginny stark y steve jr fue idea mía. En el comic después de que james termina con rina, se queda con torunn, yo no se exactamente ¿Quién se declaro a quien?, así que tuve que inventarlo, lamentablemente el comic no siguió… ¿los siguientes capítulos de este fanatic?, exacto, invención mía.

Si les gusta esta pareja o tienen ideas de ¿Cómo debió haber sido next avengers?, ¡escriban fanatics!


	4. Capitulo 4: Media Primera cita

Capitulo 4: Media Primera cita.

-¡ese es el ultimo!

Dijo Azari de 15 años, después de sobrecalentar al último robot..

-¡huf!..¡Que día tan largo!

Al igual que en el día de la batalla contra ultron Pym de 14 años se sentó en el piso cansado, al igual que en aquella vez Francis ahora de 18, lo levanto del suelo…

-aún no termina….tenemos que limpiar este desastre, no podemos dejar estas cosas tiradas en Paris.

-¡hay no!

Mientras limpiaban los restos de robot, torunn le guiño un ojo a james…gesto que Rina noto.

-¿te pasa algo ricitos?

-esteeee….tengo algo en el ojo.

Siguieron limpiando la plaza de la ahora ciudad estado, hasta que quedo libre de piezas de robots enemigos, gracias a los next y con ayuda de los robots de la ciudad...

-¡huf!...huf!...fiuuuuu….apuesto que mi padre, cuando era el amigo gentil de nueva york…¡huf!...¡huf!...el nunca tubo que limpiar nada.

-es nuestro desastre y debemos limpiarlo nosotros.

-no seas tan serio capi….ya que no tenemos nada más que hacer, ¿Por qué no damos un paseo por la ciudad?

Todos miraron expectantes a su líder, nunca antes habían tenido vacaciones, menos un día libre….

-ok, ¿por que no?….pueden dar un paseo.

-como civiles.

Ahora todos miraban a Torunn...

-¿Qué?, solo era una idea.

-una buena idea, preciosa.

-¡hey!, recuerde "don Juan" que su novia… (Dijo señalándose con una de su psi garras)…esta aquí.

-eso jamás lo olvido, sexy.

El albino puso sus manos en las caderas de su novia y la beso apasionadamente.

-¡iiu!…..tony me contó una vez, que mi mamá vino aquí una vez, vestida de civil.

-no se pym…..mi tía abuela May (que en paz descanse) me dijo que tu mamá era diseñadora de modas.

-¡ups!...si ya me acorde.

-yo por mi parte he escuchado que hay gente refugiada de wakanda aquí, me gustaría confirmarlo sin que mi identidad este expuesta.

-¡entonces esta arreglado!... (Saco una pequeña caja metálica de su armadura, apretó un botón y aparecieron 8 mascaras)…mascaras holográficas, estuve trabajando en esto, después del intento de arreglar mi cara fallo, pónganselas, piensen como les gustaría verse y ¡listo!

Todos se pusieron las mascaras de inmediato, excepto ginny que tuvo que hacerlo a solas por razones obvias… en un 2x 3 los 8 quedaron irreconocibles.

-ok…escuchen nos reuniremos aquí a las 23:00 hrs, ¿todos llevan GPS o un mapa común?

-SIIIII... (Contestaron todos)

-bien, los veo al rato.

Así hawkeye y Wild Thing (con la apariencia de unos turistas japoneses) se unieron a un romántico tour por la ciudad, Pym (con la apariencia de un joven de 25) fue a una feria tecnológica...

Spider-girl (con la apariencia de una niña de 11 años) fue a una convención de Spider-man, Madame Mask (con la apariencia de una despampanante mujer trigueña) fue a una cita con alguien que conoció en Internet, azari (con la apariencia de un joven de 18 moreno) fue a donde dijo antes…En cuanto a Soldier Boy y la Diosa del Trueno, tomaron caminos separados…

-¡James!

-¡ahí estas!

James (con la apariencia de un joven pecoso con gorra) y torunn (con la apariencia de una chica de pelo corto con lentes) se reencontraron un par de calles después…

-casi ni te reconozco…. ¡por odin!, estas mascaras funcionan mejor de lo que esperaba.

-yep…. ¿Segura que nadie te siguió?

-segurísima.

Ellos se tomaron de la mano, caminando por esa bella calle…

-es increíble que esta calle, que estas plazas conserven su belleza de la edad heroica...Odin debe querer mucho esta ciudad.

-deja de decir...por odin o gracias a odin, por que te van a descubrir.

-lo siento, es por costumbre.

Caminaron hasta el louvre, la semi destruida pirámide estaba en reparación...

-¡que mala suerte!... ¿por que los robots tenían que llegar aquí?

Un grupo de robots y androides lo quedaron mirando…

-robots asesinos…robots asesinos…sin ofender.

Cuando siguieron en lo que estaban…

-¿ahora que?... (Suspiro)…tal parece que nuestra cita se arruino.

-nop…ahora…ahora…ahora….improvisamos.

Mirando para todos lados, vio un cartel de una opera "anillo del nibelungo", en el Palacio de la _Ópera_de_París_…

-¿quieres ir a verla?

-¿seguro?...con el ultimo ataque, de seguro la cancelaron.

-improvisar es arriesgarse.

Corrieron por esas antiguas calles, comenzó a llover..

-¿lo hiciste tu?

-¿yo?..No...No…no….debe ser mi padre o azari.

No les importo, corrieron contra la breve lluvia hasta la Opera...

-espera…espera, no podemos entrar vestidos así.

Detrás de un callejón cambiaron sus hologramas a una pareja ricamente vestida…

-después de usted, "madame"

-gracias.

James quiso pagar las entradas, de algo sirve que tu tutor (o padre adoptivo) sea uno de los hombres más ricos del mundo y aparezcas en su testamento como uno de sus herederos…Pero la "dama" que lo acompañaba, de un codazo lo alejo y pago ella...

-estamos en el 2031, recuérdalo.

-….por esta vez, no me voy a quejar.

Vieron una bellísima obra sobre una de las reencarnaciones de Thor, torunn estaba fascinada hasta entendió el dialecto, James por el otro lado luchaba para no quedarse dormido…

-¡BUUNNN!

-¿Qué fue eso?

-no creo que sea un efecto especial, de la obra de mi padre.

Los cantantes salieron corriendo del lugar, el que interpretaba a Sigfrido dijo...

-¡damas y caballeros, su atención por favor!... ¡los avengers de acero atacan la ciudad, por favor salgan calmadamente por las salidas de emergencia!

La asgardiana estuvo a punto de revelar su identidad, siendo detenida por james...

-no puedes hacerlo aquí…debemos ir a los callejones.

Entre la multitud salieron, corriendo directo al callejón...

-ahora se lo que mi padre sentía, cuando pasaba de Donald Blake a Thor.

Preparados para lo peor fueron hasta el punto donde la gente decía que estaban atacando, cuando llegaron…

-¿he?, no puedo creerlo...ja ja ja ja ja.

-¿esta es la amenaza? Ja ja ja ja.

No podían parar de reírse, ahí estaba un gordo en mini nave especial al estilo de los 80, controlando una versión cutre de los avengers de acero.

-¡SILENCIO!... ¿se atreven a burlarse de mi?...el ñoñoficus….sucios, normales, mortales… ¡SIENTAN MI IRA!

-¿mortal?...te debes referir a el.

-¿normal?..sorry pero mis papás eran todo menos normales.

Más rápido de lo que el gordo le tomo armar su versión de los robots avengers, fue el tiempo que les tomo a 2 avengers reales acabarlos y entrégalos a los robot policía...

-¡esperen!... ¡no es justo, viví 20 años en el sótano de mi madre por estoooooooo!

.-adiós, esteeeee…. ¿Como se llamaba?

-que importa…supongo que ahora, podemos terminar de ver esa increíble opera.

Al regresar se dieron cuenta que todos estaban adentro y las puertas de acceso estaban cerradas...La deidad molesta dio un pisotón, que si no se autorregula, deja un cráter...

-maldito gordo, arruino todo.

-no te preocupes, no se ha arruinado todavía.

A mirar otra vez….mirando por todos lados, vio a un tipo que repartía volantes…Eran volantes de un cine que mostraba películas antiguas, ultima función antes que lo conviertan en gimnasio…

-¿te gustan las películas de héroes?

-sabes que si.

Con la apariencia de dos adolescentes afro americanos, se sentaron en la primera fila a la mitad de la película "Batman asciende", unos minutos de haberse sentado, james trato de usar el viejo truco del bostezo, para colocar su brazo alrededor de su amada...

-ni se te ocurra.

-mmm…. (Regresando su brazo a su lugar)… ¿palomitas?

-aún me quedan.

Parecía molesta, soldier boy pensó que su cita la termino arruinando el…

-ya hiciste tu movimiento, ahora me toca a mi.

Con una mirada picara inigualable, la diosa coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello del super soldier, apasionadamente… ¿en cuanto a la película? , no les intereso…

Salieron abrazados de aquel lugar…

-media función de opera y media película…nada mal para la primera vez.

-te lo dije, nada mejor que improvisar.

Caminando se dieron un beso…Fue cuando ginny (aun disfrazada) , llego corriendo hasta ellos...

-¡james, torunn tienen que ayudarme!

-¡glup!...lo siento viejo, pero mi chica y yo no somos…

-si, si claro…guárdense el acto para después, los vi. Ponerse las mascaras en ese callejón además yo fui quien creo esas mascaras, ¿recuerdan?…necesito un favor urgente.

Los 3 fueron hasta un callejón…la nerviosa nieta de Tony Stark les contó todo...

-….así fue como termine en una cita con el hijo de Spider-woman, que usaba su propia versión de la mascara holográfica, como era de mala calidad se le cayo o mejor dicho yo se la quite…. el salio corriendo, debo ir a encontrarlo y disculparme por el bochorno.

-¿para que nos necesitas?

-aquí viene la peor parte Torunn… pague el restaurante completo, gaste todo lo que tenia en el y si no regreso allá en 5 min, pierdo todo…necesito que se hagan pasar por nosotros hasta que lleguemos.

Estiro su mano al líder de los Next…

-pueden comer todo lo que quieran, hasta que lleguemos, les avisare por MSN… ¿trato hecho?

El huérfano Rogers tomo la mano de la huérfana Stark...

-trato hecho…después de todo, todos los que asistimos a esa escuela somos huérfanos y entre nosotros debemos ayudarnos.

Madame Mask fue buscar volando al chico arácnido, mientras Soldier boy y la Diosa del trueno tomaban sus lugares…El mozo se sorprendió al ver a los comensales regresar y mucho más ver que la chica, la cual antes pedía solo ensaladas, ahora comía de todo como camionero...

-phisss… (Le susurro sobre el menú)…ginny no es tragadora profesional.

-el dijo… (Le susurro de vuelta)… "pueden comer todo lo que quieran, hasta que lleguemos"….han pasado 4 horas, todavía no llegan y yo seguiré comiendo.

-fiuuu….media Ópera, media película y media cena…mejor dicho cena de regimiento.

Ella le lanzo una mirada furica, mientras engullía un carnero entero…

-¡que diablos!, de todos modos no la voy a pagar yo…. ¡MOZO!

Ahora ambos comían como camioneros, se tomaron 4 barriles de cerveza (que por su tolerancia a los toxinas no les movió ni el piso), 6 postres y una ensalada. Terminada la cena regresaron a la plaza donde partieron y regresaron a casa…

-dime azari, ¿encontraste a más gente de wakanda?

-nop…bueno creo que me tendré que conformar, con la comunidad de wakanda que existe en ultra city…. ¿Como te fue en tu paseo?

-bah….muy aburrido….buenas noches.

-buenas noches James.

Antes de acostarse el pelirrojo vio a la rubia guiñándole un ojo…A ellos les fue bien, pero Stark termino pagando una cuenta que la recordaran hasta sus tataranietos…

Por suerte para ella, probando un nuevo invento accidentalmente encontró petróleo, al poco tiempo pudo pagar la cuenta y darse unos gustos extravagantes.


	5. Capitulo 5: Recuerdos incómodos y una a

Capitulo 5: Recuerdos incómodos y una advertencia.

-¿supiste?, ginny logro recuperar su edad biológica.

-lastima, justo azari se le iba a declarar…pasando a otro asunto…

Era un día normal, clases de héroes, ataques de robots, limpieza de destrozos, ayudar en reconstrucción, ataques de seudo villanos, en fin….Un día común y corriente…

-te amo.

Aprovechando que estaban solos en el centro de comando, el pelirrojo y la rubia aprovecharon de celebrar que James acababa de tomar la Identidad del Capitán América..

-mmm…para ser mortal besas bien.

James sentado en una silla, besaba a la asgardiana que estaba arriba de el.

-mmm….recuerda que debo mantenerme virgen, por mi juramento como valquiria.

-es lo se…. (Beso)…mi único amor.

-eso no es cierto, ¿se te olvido Sarah?

-prefiero no recordarlo….fue vergonzoso.

-¿tan malo fue?...pensé que no había pasado nada.

-eso crees…

* * *

Flash back

Paso cuando tenía 14 años a unos días de su cumpleaños n° 15.

-y….tu y la nueva thor-girl…. ¿Tienen algo?, ¿son novios?

-¿novios? …(sacudió la cabeza)…no...No…ella es como mi hermana….oye Crusader (cruzado), ¿de donde sacaste esa idea?

-aaa….es por el modo en que te mira, cuando estamos juntos, creo que esta celosa.

-es solo una equivocación….a ella le gusta Francis.

-¡oh, ya veo!, entonces no tiene nada de malo lo que siento por…por ti.

-¿lo que sientes por mi?

Ambos se sonrojaron… Crusader…. Sarah…Esta rubia vestida de verde, venida de un lugar llamado tierra 9811, en busca de un centinela que se le escapo...

-me alegra escucharlo, ¿sabes?...tu…tu me gustas mucho Sarah.

-tu también me gustas james.

Esta rubia voladora, tan valiente, tan inspiradora….Por alguna extraña razón llevaba el martillo de thor y el escudo del capitán América…

-tu no tienes novia…yo no tengo novio….ya sabes.

Sentía que tenia tanto en común con esta chica….Fue cuando apareció Tony, el sospechaba sobre el linaje esta chica y le pregunto...

-¡que lindo escudo!, dime Sarah, ¿de donde sacaste ese escudo?

-¿esta baratija?...se la pedí prestada a mi padre.

-¿padre?

James se quedo perplejo…Tenían mucho más en común de lo que imaginaba (para su horror), hasta el momento se dio cuenta que no sabia su apellido...

-c…..c…c….¡glup!, dime cruzado ¿cual es tu apellido?

-Rogers… ¿Qué pasa?, te ves como si hubieras visto un fantasma.

-m….m….mi apellido….t…también es Rogers.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEE?!...¡SOY UNA DEGENERADA!

Sarah Rogers se fue volando llorando, James Rogers se sintió como suela de zapato. Ya que Crusader cumplió con su objetivo, regreso por donde vino…

-es definitivo, jamás me vuelvo a declarar a una chica.

Tony coloco su mano sobre el hombro del chico, consolándolo...

-no es tu culpa james….no tenias como saberlo.

-si claro… ¡shif!...por favor, no se lo cuente a nadie.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-¡oh james, lo siento tanto!

Torunn se sentía como suela de zapato…. ¡sin querer le echo sal a la herida!, James al ver lo angustiada que estaba su novia, sonriéndole le acaricio los cabellos…

-no hay nada que perdonar, al mes siguiente Sarah y yo hablamos por la pantalla de la maquina del tiempo…..ya quedo olvidado y superado.

La beso, mirándole astutamente le dijo...

-yo soy el único que a tenido un "momento incomodo" con un pariente, ¿recuerdas a Argos, el hijo de Hércules?

-prefería fingir que no paso.

* * *

Flash back

Era la primera clase de química y astrofísica extraterrestre….Su profesora era...Betty Ross..

-Soy Beatriz Ross y sere su maestra ….antes de comenzar ¿alguien tiene una pregunta?

Gerry Drew, hijo de Spider-woman levanto la mano…

-¿es miembro de The Runaways?, dicen que la mayoría de los prof. Son ex miembros.

-no… ¿alguien más?

Pym levanto la mano…

-¿es o fue vengadora?

-no…. ¿Alguien tiene una pregunta relacionada con ciencia?

May levanto la mano…

-¿Cómo obtuvo hulk sus poderes?

-aaa…para explicarlo deberé primero explicar los procesos y mutaciones pasados por la radiación de Rayos Gamma, el cual…

Mientras ella explicaba con detalle, ¿como paso?…..Torunn sintió que alguien, sentado atrás de ella la miraba…

-pisss…pissss.

-¿Qué quieres?

-eres sexy.

La rubia le habría dado un derechazo al castaño que no dejaba de molestarla, pero estaba en clase y ella no quería interrumpir...

-pisss…pissss…pissss….se que me quieres.

Toda la clase estuvo incomoda ante el chico que no dejaba de molestarla…

Como todos estaban atentos tomando apuntes, nadie noto lo que pasaba…

Al salir estuvo con su familia, hasta la clase de defensa…Por su entrenamiento, ninguno de los next asistía y tomaban caminos separados...

Torunn estaba ayudando a cultivar unas verduras a un pequeño grupo de postulantes a los basureros, cuando...

-te encontré preciosa.

La asgardiana furiosa tomo su espada…

-¡hey cálmate!, solo quiero ser agradable.

-¡SOY LA HIJA DE THOR Y NO NECESITO QUE NADIE TENGA ESE TIPO DE "AMABILIDAD" CONMIGO!

El chico la miro sorprendido...

-¿hija de thor?... ¡Huf! sorry, no sabia, no salgo con parientes…bueno adiós.

-¿parientes?

-yep…..mi abuelo Zeus desciende de gea, al igual que tu padre….bueno disculpa lo ocurrido, adiós.

Regresando del Flash Back

* * *

-¡¿llego a ese extremo?!...yo creía que solo había coqueteado contigo, ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

-no le tome importancia además el asunto quedo hasta ahí….lastima que tuvo que irse a Grecia a ayudar a reconstruir, Sparta.

-argggg…mejor así, si ese tipo se te vuelve a acercar…. ¡le reviento la cara!

Torunn se rió divertida…

-No le veo la gracia.

-perdona, no fue mi intención….es que me pareció muy tierno.

¿Tierno?...a james le costaba entender la definición de "tierno" de los asgardianos...

-no continuas con los besos, tendré que hacerlo yo.

La situación continua de esa manera, hasta que la alarma sonó...

Al otro día...

James caminaba feliz por las calles de ultra city, a pesar de estar nublado...el día le parecía soleado….

-¡me encantan los días como este!

Todo iba de maravilla, su equipo funcionaba bien, su relación con torunn era aceptada sin prejuicios y hasta el momento ningún rayo le a caído sobre la cabeza, por lo que thor en los cielos debe aceptar la relación...

-¿una adivina?

Se topo con una carpa, junto a un cartel que decía…" Sabia roja…lo se todo, lo veo todo….el pasado, presente y futuro son lo mismo para mi"

-¿sabia roja?, dicen que es la hija de Wanda Maximoff y Hércules, por lo que algo de verdadero debe tener…mmm, ¡por que no!, después de todo tengo el día libre.

James nunca ha visto una, no tenia nada que hacer y para matar el tiempo entro…

Se encontró con una chica con túnica roja, solo su boca y sus manos estaban al descubierto...

-bienvenido, sabia que vendrías…..desde siempre….toma asiendo…no me digas nada, ya lo se.

El burlón se sentó, espero que le dijera algo positivo o algo para convencerlo de darle más dinero del que ya pago, en vez de eso…

- Alkhema…Muerte….caos…..catástrofe total.

-¡es el colmo!

Furioso se levanto para irse de aquel lugar…

-cuando me necesites, aquí estaré.

-¡yo nunca la necesitare, bruja loca!

-te equivocas…para tener futuro, destruye este y tendrás uno nuevo.

-¡bruja loca!

El día había comenzado tan bien, ¿Por qué no podía seguir así?

Mientras tanto en la cárcel de Paris…

-tontos….creyeron que podían encerrar al gran ñoñoficus…tarde o temprano saldré de aquí.

Afirmándose de de la pared de energía que sellaba su celda, grito...

-¡SOY INOCENTE!..¡SAQUENME DE AQUIIIIIIIIIIII!

-silencio.

-¿he?

En una esquina oscura, una sexy robot lo observaba…

-soy Alkhema, la ex esposa de Ultron…. ¿quieres vengarte de los Next Avengers?... ¿de todos los Avengers?

Sonriendo, movió la cabeza positivamente...

-primero te arreglare, comenzando por tu carne.

Unos gritos de dolor se escucharon por toda la cárcel parisina.


	6. Capitulo 6: Advertencia cumplida, la seg

Capitulo 6: Advertencia cumplida, la segunda explosión...

Unos gritos de dolor se escucharon por toda la cárcel parisina.

Los robots policías fueron a ver ¿que estaba pasando?, siendo destruidos por el gordo ahora ciberbot…

-JA JA JA…la venganza es dulce.

En ciudad Ultra….Francis ayudaba a construir una casa, cuando una niñita tiro de su chaqueta…

-Francis…. ¿Que es eso que hay en el cielo!

-¡POR LA MI#####!

¡MILES! ¡MILLONES DE NAVES OSCURRECIAN EL CIELO!...Guiando esta catástrofe, esta un gordo mitad robot acompañado de una sensual robot…

-¡SE RIERON DE MI!... ¡DE MI!

Miles de misiles y bombas caían a la tierra, la gente gritaba de dolor y los sobrevivientes corrían desesperados.

-JA JA JA…¡HUYAN!...¡HUYAN!...¿he?

Un rayo cayo del cielo, un ejercito Asgardiano bajo guiados por el poderoso Rey Thor, su hijo Magni y su sobrino Forseti.

-¡NO DEJARE QUE DESTRULLAS EL MUNDO QUE TANTO TRABAJO, A MI HIJA LE COSTO COMENZAR A RECONSTRUIR!

Los dioses chocaron contra las maquinas…Mientras el gordo reía...

-ja ja ja, no podrán…AAAAAAAAAAAAA.

Retorciéndose de dolor, de entre sus carnes salía una maquina…no cualquier maquina, sino…. ¡ULTRON!

-los orgánicos son tan predecibles….no creas que no estoy preparado para ustedes, los he estudiado por años.

Sus maquinas aumentando su poder mataron al ejercito…Al ver que el rayo venia directo a su rey, el pelirrojo magni se interpuso sacrificándose por su padre.

-¡MAGNIIII!... ¡MALDITTTOOOO!

El dios iracundo lucho con todo su poder, destruyo al ejército enemigo y a la malvada maquina…Cuando pensó que el peligro pasó, ultron se reconstruyo y le inyecto veneno de la serpiente de midgard.

-eres, una…

-¡PADRE!

Torunn lo agarro en el aire llevándolo lejos, mientras el ejército robótico se multiplicaba...

-mi reinado apenas comienza.

El mundo, el universo entero gritaba de dolor por las maquinas…Mientras la doc richards curaba a Thor.

-¿Qué?... ¿donde?

-tranquilo…estas a salvo.

Al ver a su alrededor vio a muchos heridos entre ellos a James, en coma, con un rubio de 16 años parecido a Steve Rogers, lo miraba tristemente…

-James despisto a Ultron, para evitar que te encontrara….gracias a sus genes en lugar de morir, entro en coma.

En ese momento entro Torunn…

-¡PADRE!

-¡MI NIÑA!

El adolorido dios, abrazo a la joven deidad...

-todos murieron padre….todos mis hermanos… ¡shif!...mis hermanas, están muertos.

-¡oh mi niña!, se valiente.

-¿torunn?

-¿steve Jr?... ¿que haces aquí?

El ex de Torunn se acercó hasta ellos...

-tierra 8342 fue dominada por las maquinas al igual que muchas otras dimensiones, las dimensiones que no lo están, fueron destruidas.

-no solo eso.

En ese instante apareció Sarah Rogers…Torunn se sorprendió al verla…

-¿Qué haces aquí? , no me digas que tu mundo...

- llamado tierra 9811 y mi equipo…..todo muerto…mejor ellos les explican todo.

La hija del capitán América se hizo a un lado….Dejando entrar a Hulk y tony de 616…el joven Stark fue el primero en hablar...

-los pasados, presentes y futuros de todo han sido dominados por ulton o destruidos.

-¿Cómo?...los avengers de otros tiempos, mis otros yo debieron oponerse.

Tony guardo silencio, ahora era el turno de hulk para hablar...

-los otros thor no pudieron hacer nada….Ultron se apodero de la actual receptora del Félix, hope Summers de tierra 616…a matado a la chica y se a quedado con el poder, con el a modificado al multiuniverso a su imagen y semejanza.

-BOM…BOM…..BOM.

-¡por odin!

-padre no te levantes, aún estas débil….no puedes luchar aún.

-ella tiene razón señor thor.

Steve Jr se coloco el escudo de su medio hermano…

-yo me quedare con ella, los distraeremos lo más que podamos.

-querrás decir nosotros los distraeremos, mientras ustedes se van.

En ese momento entraron las versiones adolescentes, con el género contrario de los x-men…

-somos los next- x men….fuimos creados por el conglomerado mutante formado por Paris, Nairobi y Nueva Delhi…estaremos felices de sacrificarnos por ustedes.

Fue de este modo como las jóvenes copias junto a Crusader se sacrificaron para que demás héroes y los pocos sobrevivientes, pudieran escapar…

Años después…..La hija de Torunn y Steve Jr. Jord Rogers…oraba enfrente de la tumba de sus padres…

-oh, madre…padre…..quiero darles las gracias por darme la fuerza para derrotar a Ultron, junto a Tony, hulk y el abuelo.

Una leve brisa se sentía...La paz al fin regreso al mundo, la humanidad, lo poco que queda de vida en el multiuniverso, se salvo…

-por fin reconstruiremos el mundo, tal como tu lo querrías madre mía.

La rubia idéntica a su madre, sintió un pinchazo en la espalda...Ni si quiera alcanzo a usar la espada, que su difunta madre le heredo…

-tu….tu…..mal…

-adiós, no te preocupes el resto de tu equipo, ya pasaron a mejor vida.

Alkhema sonreía maliciosamente, mientras la chica de 15 años moría sin remedio...

-¿no puedo creer lo fácil que fue convencerlos de que estaba harta de ultron y quería ayudarlos?...en algo mi ex tenia razón, los orgánicos son tan predecibles.

150 años después…

-¿hola?

James se despertó en una cama con sabanas mugrientas, estaba oscuro, le costaba caminar y solo se escuchaba el eco…Al abrir la puerta se encontró con todo el mundo robotizado…

-¿Qué demonios?

-ALERTA ORGANICOS…ALERTA ORGANICOS.

Miles de robots fueron a su encuentro, para su desgracia estaba desarmado...

-ven seudo soldado, ¡adentro!

Una chica albina, de ojos rojos y piel morena, lo jalo hacia atrás antes de que lo atraparan…Cerrando la puerta lo más fuerte que pudo...

-¡huf!, casi y nos matas a todos…por suerte gracias al hechizo de mi señora, la sabia roja. Esas cosas no pueden detectarnos, mientras estemos adentro.

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Rosarina Logan….el clon canadiense y mal hecho de x-23.

-x-24 escuche un ruido, ¿estas bien?

Visión encendió una vela y al verlo, lo abrazo...

-¡pensé que jamás despertarías!

-¿despertar?, no exageres solo estuve inconsciente 5 min.

Ellos se quedaron mirando...

-en realidad chico bonito…estuviste roncando por 150 años. Cabeza roja… (Dijo apuntando a Visión)... Se ha preocupado de afeitarte, peinarte, bañarte y alimentarte.

-¿Cómo?, no puede ser….no lo creo.

Fue a verse a una superficie reflectante...

-¡aún me veo de 16!

-en realidad de 18 o 19, gracias a tus genes envejeces al ritmo de la diosa del trueno, después de la mayoría de edad….la cual pasaste hace muuuuuucho.

-¿Dónde esta ella?... ¿esta aquí?

En silencio ella movió la cabeza, el robot rojo con verde le dijo…

-negativo…lo siento james, ella lleva muerta 150 años y el resto del equipo también….además del resto de la humanidad y la vida en si…los únicos vivos son ustedes tres.

-¿nosotros tres?

-tu, x-24 y….

-existe un modo de solucionar todo….Para que el multiuniverso pueda tener un futuro, mejor que este, vivo….además libre.

La albina hizo una reverencia, mientras la bruja loca se abría paso...

-ya te lo dije…. "cuando me necesites, aquí estaré"…..y aquí estoy para devolver tu alma al cuerpo de tu yo pasado…. tu yo pasado de esta tierra, la555326…. Justo en el momento antes de que entres a mi carpa…cuando entres a mi tienda y te daré las gemas del infinito, destrúyelas en tu salón de clases.

-¿Cómo…

- ¿mi yo pasado sabrá a que vienes?...el pasado, presente y futuro son lo mismo para mi.

Ella abrió su mano derecha un minuto para que supiera ¿Cómo son las gemas?..

-Las paradojas hechas en nuestra tierra 555326 no se resolvieron correctamente, por lo que casi colapsaran el tiempo espacio, por lo que el presente, pasado y futuro de todo será destruido…entonces al reconstruirse, todo será como debe ser.

-¿segura?

-segurísima…..ginny no recordara estos eventos vividos en esta tierra, en cuanto a ti y el resto de tu equipo solo recordaran hasta la parte en que mataron a inmortus.

Cerró la mano y guardo las gemas en su bolsillo...

-la historia se reescribirá creando un mundo donde yo seré la reemplazante de Atenea, seré la primera diosa mutante y tu tendrás un futuro con tu "familia"

-¿Existe otra forma?

-debes tener fe.

Una luz rosada cubrió su cuerpo…

-descuida cuando gea quiera destruirte por no ser el candidato ideal para ser el esposo de torunn, yo le enseñare este futuro…. tu y torunn tendrán su boda sin problemas.

-¿boda? ¿Cómo…

-descuida, llegado el momento lo comprenderás…

Al abrir los ojos no se veía joven, tenia 16 años otra vez… el se encontraba justo en enfrente de la tienda de la sabia roja...

-espero que funcione.

Esta vez fue una visita de entrada y salida….en ese instante recibió un mensaje de torunn...

"¿listo para la 2 cita?, te tengo algo especial"

Con una gran tristeza corazón, ignoro aquel mensaje...

-lo siento mi amor….espero que en nuestra siguiente vida podamos estar juntos y tener esa cita.

Llego a la sala indicada, coloco las gemas en el piso y elevo su escudo…

-¡por dios que funcione!

Su escudo bajo, haciendo añicos las gemas…

Fue cuando vino la segunda explosión y es ahí donde comienza esta historia…

-¿he?

Lo último que recordaba james rogers era su vida hasta que hulk derroto a ultron además lagunas mentales hasta el momento de haber matado a Inmortus, luego más lagunas hasta el momento en que conoció a Spider-girl, y toma la identidad de capitán América, seguida de más lagunas mentales de el en una sala, luego sintió un fuerte temblor y ahora se encontraba flotando solo en un espacio blanco...

Esta historia continuara en, ¿Un futuro feliz?


End file.
